User talk:Compassmaker
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 08:33, 19 April 2012, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Axis Sphere Hello there comapass maker, since you have a nation, i would like to offer you to become part of the Axis Sphere, it is a group of nations created a few days ago you might wanna look at. reply back in my talkpage if your intrested or if you have any questions! :D Chao101 (talk • ) 14:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) well you just have to add your nation to the sphere, and we'll find some members to help us :D glad you find it interesting Chao101 (talk • ) 15:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, You can keep chritsmas island, just add that story to your nation Chao101 (talk • ) 15:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) its fine buddy, you can keep those territories if you want Chao101 (talk • ) 15:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) All Ready done, just add the following on the top of your nation: This country is part of the Axis SphereChao101 (talk • ) 16:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I Highly suggest that you get some more land, but its your choice, there is plenty of unclaimed land there ;D Chao101 (talk • ) 22:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks! we have a forums page. you want me to give you the link? Chao101 (talk • ) 12:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) http://wwwaxisforums.forumcity.com/index.php?sid=81d6c06f1fc1b888e4b48c738c2cb008 Chao101 (talk • ) 14:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) i assume that you have all those territories such as the Cook Islands and Bermuda right? Chao101 (talk • ) 16:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ok, you are building an empire then? Chao101 (talk • ) 19:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) The Hispanic Republic has offered an alliance to Ampersand, does your country accept? Chao101 (talk • ) 22:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) HDR and Ampersand added your nation to Foreign Relations of Hispanic Republic Chao101 (talk • ) 22:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) everything seems okay, however, i am having a problem with the Declare war join war and Join Alliance rule, it seems alot easier if those rules just blow away ;), great work though Chao101 (talk • ) 21:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) sure, but i have an idea, counties cannot be more than 8,500,000 sq miles (if you try to recreate the soviet union), or they cannot try to conquer an entire continent, you like those rules? and also, countries should join war, unless there neutral. thanks for your help! :D Chao101 (talk • ) 09:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) any other rules you wanna add? anyway, there is a new nation templete inbox you might wanna see, i'll give you it if you want. and thanks for taking care of the AS for 2 days :D Chao101 (talk • ) 12:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) http://postdissolutionsphere.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_geopolitical_organization, is the link. copy on your nation :D, and we alreardy have a wiki, i just created nothing on it Chao101 (talk • ) 20:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Here's you answer check the history by a user not logged in, he edited the AS. so i redited since i couldn't undo. Chao101 (talk • ) 09:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) great congratulations! you successfully created an alliance! :D good luck with it Chao101 (talk • ) 20:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hey, use the new nation info box. go to edit my nation (the Hispanic Republic) and paste it to yours and just delete the stuff i have. preview yours before you finish. Chao101 (talk • ) 13:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :: you can change it back if you liked it before by undoing ;). would you like to keep it? Chao101 (talk • ) 18:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) the sake of telling we have an IRC chat too, so you might wanna check it out. thanks a lot '''Compassmaker' (talk) 10:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) hey, i have a map maker. do you want me to make you map map od Ampersand? Chao101 (talk • ) 22:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) sure. Compassmaker (talk) 12:24, October 24, 2012 (UTC) hay compassmaker How have you been doing? are you enjoying being in the Axis Sphere? tell me if you want any changes in the AS! Chao101 (talk • ) 18:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) You probably didn't see me doing something, and that is because I've recently focusing on playing minecraft. But I do enjoy being in the Axis Sphere. Hope there are more people participating. Compassmaker (talk) 08:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) i was just on the Axis Forums and one of your posts freaked me out. Why did you write that? maybe it auto corrected, because it was not us :P. anyway the link is here for you to see, http://wwwaxisforums.forumcity.com/viewtopic.php?p=11#11 never mind, i fixed it. i didn't expect that to happen. that's a shame that i didn't keep an eye on it.Compassmaker (talk) 14:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Apology sorry that i havent been on CN wiki for a few days, i went to a vacation to Washington DC. im back now, so were all good. Chao101 (talk • ) 07:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) no need to worry about it. i also went to a vacation. Compassmaker (talk) 07:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION COMPASSMAKER Hello, if you are still part of the Axis Sphere (which i hope you still are) then i would like to notify you and let you know that i am making the Axis Sphere part of the Alt-History Wiki. You will still be able to edit your Cybernations pages, so nothing has really changed, except that i will be moving to a wiki with more role-play and members who want to join. Also, since we are really the only active members of the Sphere, then i will give you adminship of the Axis Sphere, and i will allow you to recruit members into the Sphere. If you have any questions feel free to ask :). Chao101 (talk • ) 01:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) i decided not to rest the sphere to the Alt-History wiki. But I've reseted everything expect for our countries and alliances, so be sure to check out the new updates. Chao101 (talk • ) 00:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello compassmaker. I Have left the AAS. You are now the new official Admin of the Sphere. Chao101 (talk • ) 20:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC)